Solo nosotras dos
by Akysia Nerita
Summary: SPOILER: situado después del final absoluto. Korrasami. 'nuff said.


JA! quien se iba a imaginar un final así eh? FUE MARAVILLOSO. Yo lo adoré. Adoré mucho este cierre. No solo por la batalla, la sorpresa del Korrasami, si no por todo el producto global, el estudio detras de todo ese mogollón.

Un éxito.

Bueno, como de verdad que cada vez que veo más ese final, más me capacito de que es super factible la cosa, escribí una cosita corta, tierna, para homenajear esta nueva cannon ship a la que me subo contenta.

No sé si la continue. Pongamos que no y luego los sorprendo va?

Ahora sí al fic.

(lo escribí en mi teléfono, perdonen la mala tabulación)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-pff, bueno, creo que podemos acampar aquí - exclamo con un suspiro la morena mientras dejaba sus cosas en el piso  
>- es hermoso Korra - agrego Asami mientras veía a su alrededor- todo esta tan vivo y brillante!<br>- no siempre es así Asami, si tus sentimientos son oscuros, el ambiente y los espíritus se transforman. Este puede ser un sitio bastante peligroso si uno se deja dominar por la negatividad - explico Korra, recordando su primer viaje.  
>- entiendo... Mako y Balin jamás me comentaron en detalle sus viajes hacia acá... - concluyó Asami con un tono triste.<br>Korra sintió que aquel comentario también estaba dirigido a ella y se sintió un poco mal por eso.  
>- vamos a montar el campamento y te contaré acerca de los míos va? - asomo Korra con una sonrisa sincera<br>- Nada me gustaría más! - exclamo contenta su compañera.

Poco a poco se dispusieron a sacar la carpa que habían traído y algunos alimentos simbólicos, ya que en el mundo espiritual realmente no se necesitaba comer mucho.  
>Se acomodaron afuera de la tienda y cada una con una taza de té en la mano comenzaron a charlar. Korra le comentó su primer viaje con Jinora, de como había conocido a Iroh. Lo perdida que se sintió. Asami le tomo la mano y Korra la miró para asegurarle que todo estaba bien, que ya habia pasado.<p>

También le comentó de sus otros viajes, pero se detuvo sobretodo al describirle la cómica boda que presenció entre dos espíritus rana que a ella pareció divertirle mucho.  
>- suena maravilloso! -comentó Asami sonriente. Una sonrisa honesta, llena de alegría, que hizo que las plantas alrededor de ella florecieran aun más - tu crees que encontremos a Iroh?<br>- no lo sé, en este mundo no siempre aparece lo que buscas pero sí lo que necesitas - concluyó Korra, con una sonrisa confiada.

Asami se desperezó un poco y se recostó en la grama. La brisa acariciaba su cabello y lo enredaba en las puntas. Cerro los ojos, pero pudo sentir como Korra se recostaba a su lado.  
>- estas disfrutando nuestras vacaciones?<br>- si... Este lugar esta tan lleno de paz.  
>- esta así porque estamos juntas Asami... Gracias por venir conmigo. Gracias por estar allí. - susurró Korra antes de depositar un pequeño beso en la frente de la pelinegra.<p>

Ella abrió los ojos de repente y se encontró con los ojos enamorados de Korra, azul vibrante, sonrientes.  
>Asami sonrió con timidez y respondió ese gesto con un beso propiamente dicho.<br>korra se sorprendió un poco, pero no se hecho atrás y respondió con gusto.  
>Al terminar, ambas unieron sus frentes mientras reian felices.<br>El ambiente se iluminó más y todo se tornó mas placentero  
>Raava se hizo más fuerte.<p>

Después de lo que ellas consideraron un par de días volvieron al mundo real, tomadas de la mano, ligeras de espíritu, felices... Por un lado encontraron que habían pasado un par de semanas y que, para su sorpresa, las cosas estaban mejor que antes: Lin Beifong, junto con Su, había hecho sí que Kuvira, junto con sus allegados, pagaran por sus actos construyendo los cimientos de la nueva Republic City. Obviamente Kuvira no puso objeción, ya que entendía el porqué de su castigo y lo aceptaba plenamente. Siempre era mejor que estar encerrada hasta que sus huesos regresaran a la tierra.

En cuanto al Team Avatar, Mako volvió a su trabajo policiaco, contento de estar de vuelta dandole caza al crimen, aunque más de una vez se vió casí forzado a acompañar al ex-rey a realizar compras aquí y allá, aunque muy adentro, acompañaba a Wu con mucho gusto. Bolin se puso al día con Opal y transcurrian serenos juntos practicas de bending: ella practicaba aire control atacando a su prometido mientras que el se defendía lo mejor que podía de las fuertes ventiscas de su novia... quizás ella aun le guardaba algún rencor y esa era la mejor manera de sanarlo, según el.

Korra por su parte sentía la necesidad de viajar y hacer nuevamente presente su existencia, de una manera más pacifica y positiva... pero ya no estaría sola.

-Asami, necesitas volver inmediatamente a trabajar? - pregunto curiosa la morena mientras paseaban las dos en la isla de los maestros aire.  
>- No lo sé... siento que estoy pasando por un bloqueo creativo... sabes, veo los Hummingbirds y recuerdo a mi padre...<p>

Korra abrazó dulcemente a su compañera. Asami respondió al abrazo, anclandose suavemente en la espalda de Korra. La morena era una mujer tonificada, no había duda y en lugar de ser desagradable, le inspiraba más confianza, incluso la hacia sentirse protegida.

- Te gustaría venir conmigo por los diferentes reinos? Son viajes más que todo diplomaticos, pero seguro podemos pasarla bien - dijo con inocencia el avatar.  
>- Me parece maravilloso, conocer nuevos horizontes me puede venir bien... así como pasar más tiempo contigo Korra.<br>Korra se ruborizo un poco y con una sonrisa en el rostro identifico a Tenzin a lo lejos. Le hizo un gesto con la mano y le pidio que se acercara.  
>-Tenzin! será que podemos pedirte prestado un bisonte? - pero no logro a formular del todo la pregunta cuando Asami carraspeó educadamente. Korra se volteó sorprendida cuando la chica comentó<br>- Un bisonte es muy adorable y todo eso Korra, pero creo que necesitare llevar algunas cosas y... - se acerco al oído de su compañera- un bisonte no nos da mucha privacidad, eh? - puntualizó guiñando un ojo coqueto.

Korra se ruborizo al punto de llamar la atención de Tenzin. Jinora que presenció todo a espaldas de su padre, muy callada, no pudo más que reír para sí misma mientras veia a la dulce pareja.

Al final, se decidió que utilizarían un pequeño globo de propulsión de vapor, un nuevo prototipo de transporte para así potenciar el uso de energía limpia. En este pequeño globo, compuesto por el panel de control y una comoda habitación donde encajaban perfectamente las dos y las cosas que necesitaba Asami para su trabajo, se elevaron rápidamente hacia la primera parada, la nueva nación tierra.

Balin protesto ante toda esta nueva amistad entre las dos, pero Opal supo distraerlo y dejo de lamentarse pronto. Mako por otro lado, al ver lo felices que eran sus dos ex-novias juntas, se preguntó cosas... Pero mientras ambas fueran felices, ¿cual era el problema? concluyo para sí mismo y no se dió más pesar... no por lo momentos.

Así fue como Asami y Korra viajaron por el mundo, conociendo nuevas tierras, cosechando nuevas aventuras.


End file.
